customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feel Sick (battybarney2014's version)
Feel Sick is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends (Version 2). Plot Baby Bop isn't feeling well, Barney, BJ, Riff and the children help her to feel better. Educational Theme: Feeling Sick Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # When You're Sick # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # Hush Little Baby # What Shall We Make Today? # Laugh with Me! # You'll Feel Better # A Friend Like You Trivia * The Barney costume from "Grandpa's Visit" is used. * The Barney voice from "The Awful Tooth" is used * The BJ costume from "The Magic Words" is used. * The BJ voice from "The Big Garden" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "The Shrinking Blankey" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Sweet Treats" is used * The Riff costume from "Gift of the Dinos" is used. * The Riff voice from "Lost and Found" is used. * Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * This version 2 of this episode has Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra appeared without David, Laura and Rachel. Quotes Quote 1 * BJ: I wonder if Sissy is feeling well, Riff? * Riff: I'm not sure about that, Beej. * Barney: What's you're looking at? * BJ: Barney?!? Where is she? * (Baby Bop arrives in the caboose) * Barney: There you are! * Baby Bop: Hi, everybody! (sneezes) * BJ: Are you feeling sick? * Baby Bop: I am sick, BJ. (sneezes) * Tracy: What happened, Baby Bop? * Melanie: Baby Bop isn't feeling better today. * Barney: How about we give her some medicine? * Baby Bop: Medicine? YUCK! I hate medicine! * Ryan: Barney, Baby Bop has the flu. * Olivia: Can we help her? * Ryan, Tracy and Melanie: Yeah. * BJ: Awesome! * Riff: Wowzer! * Barney: When you're sick, you better get some rest. * Baby Bop: Okay. Quote 2 * Baby Bop: (sneezes) * Barney: I think she got the colds. * Baby Bop: Yeah, Barney. I sure do have a runny nose. * BJ: Sissy has the bad allergies. * Riff: She did. * Ryan: How about I can be a pretend doctor? * Melanie: We'll be nurses too. * Tracy: I wanna be a nurse. * Barney: Ryan wants to be a doctor and Melanie and Tracy want to be nurses. * BJ: I remembered when I went to see my doctor. Quote 3 * Melanie: Let's check out Baby Bop. * Ryan: Okay. * Tracy: Me too. * BJ: Can we play in the park, Barney? * Barney: That's right, BJ. * Riff: Let's go play! * Barney: Come on! * BJ: Hi, guys! * Riff: Hi! * Barney: When would Baby Bop feel better? * Megan: Well, maybe sooner. * Eva: I don't know! * Tyler: She was catching a cold. * Nathan: Every sick person goes to the hospital. * Victor: Hospital? What hospital? * Barney: Pediatricians take good care of sick people at the hospital. * BJ: I can take care of Riff and my little sister. * Riff: Baby Boppity Bop? * Myra: We should tell her to feel better. * Marcos: Right you are, Myra. * Lily: Let's find out! * Barney: Come on. You'll see. * Riff: Okay. * BJ: Are you feeling better now, Sissy? * Baby Bop: Not now. (coughs) * Riff: How about a song? Quote 4 * BJ: Hi, Sissy. * Riff: Hi, Baby Boppity Bop. * Baby Bop: Hi, BJ. Hi, Riff. * Riff: Why are you feeling better yet? * Baby Bop: Not sure. * BJ: Want some soup and orange juice? * Baby Bop: No thanks, BJ. * Barney: Hi, everybody. My friends and I made a get well card for you. * Baby Bop: A get well card for me? Why, thank you, Barney! * Barney: You're welcome. * BJ: Can we make another card for Sissy? * Riff: Right, Beej. Quote 5 * BJ: Are you feeling better yet, Sissy? * Baby Bop: Not yet. (coughs) * Barney: Let's go find our friends in the park. * Riff: Okay. * (Barney, BJ and Riff leaving the caboose where Baby Bop is sick) * Barney: Hello, everybody. * Kids: Hi! * Melanie: Baby Bop isn't feeling very well. * Amy: Did she feel very well? * Marcos: Well, she's fine. * Megan: We can ask Mr. Copeland how to show when she's fine until she'll feel much better soon. * Riff: That's a great idea, Megan! * Mr. Copeland: Well, hello, Barney! * Barney: Hello, Mr. Copeland! * Mr. Copeland: I guess Baby Bop wasn't feeling well. * Baby Bop: Did I? (coughs) * All: Baby Bop! * Baby Bop: I am sick. * BJ: Aw, that's alright. * Barney: You'll feel better soon. * Mr. Copeland: Here's something for Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thanks, Mr. Copeland. What is it? * (Baby Bop presses the buttons before it works) * (laughs) * Barney: (chuckles) That makes you laugh. * Baby Bop: So am I. (laughing) Quotes 6